A Little Rescue Mission
by Kimandshego
Summary: Kim was taken in the middle of the night. No-one knows by what or who, and Ron is unable to help his now ex-girlfriend due to an engagement at Yamanouchi. Only Shego can save the Teen Hero before it's to late. But why was she taken in the first place? KiGo Pairing. Don't Like? Don't Read! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean, Kimmie's gone?"

"I'm sorry Shego, but you'll have to ask her family."

"Look Nerdlinger, you a genius and you can't give me simple information?"

"All I know is that she was taken in the middle of the night and your presence was requested by her family."

Shego stood irritated outside the possible household. She had no idea why they wanted her there, she was Kimmie's nemesis for heavens sake, but nevertheless, they wanted her there. Ringing off from the child genius, Shego walked up to the house and was about to knock on the door when Anne Possible opened it, a distraught look on her face.

"Thank you for coming Shego." The brain surgeon said before motioning for the thief to enter.

"So, why am I here?"

"There were two notes left on her bed. One telling us she had been kidnapped and the other was addressed to you." Anne handed Shego the envelope.

Opening and reading it, Shego went the equivalent of pale with her skin-tone.

There was a photo of Kim bound and gagged to a chair, unconscious. The note below read:

We know your weaknesses, we know what drives you. If you want to see her again, come to Go Mall in the food court at midnight tonight. Alone. If you bring anyone, and I mean anyone, we will kill her.

Shego gulped. No-one knew what they did, why they had taken Kimmie. The name at the bottom had given Shego no choice but to go. She took the picture and let the note fall to the ground, then stormed out to make the trip to Go City.

James picked up the note and scanned it, and stared intently at the name on the bottom.

Master Manipulator.

Shego looked around the familiar food court. Waiting for the Manipulator. She was the only one who could defeat him, she had personally put him in jail. He was a master at surveillance, finding out your weaknesses. Shego had thought it had ended when he was in prison, seeing as who she never showed weakness, ever.

"Shego." The voice came from nowhere. It was masculine, and very familiar to the thief.

"Double M, we meet again. Ready to get your ass kicked like last time?"

"You amuse me Shego. The moment you step out of line, I will harm your little girlfriend."

Shego gritted her teeth, "she is not my girlfriend."

"But you have a soft spot for her, how quaint. You will do what we ask, exactly how we ask."

"Who's the we?"

"I'm sure you remember the Cunning Cat? You solely defeated her as well."

"Oh yeah. I remember her. Didn't she try to control the entire cities cats? You know, it just hit me how stupid my brothers must be to have been outsmarted by a couple of dimwits. She must have been Cat-atonic after that." Shego taunted. The Double M was still hiding in the shadows.

"Just do as we say and the girl won't be harmed. Take Go Tower. I don't care how you do it, wether you plead with you brothers or beat them up. Just do it, then exit the building and wait for further instructions."

Shego was left with no choice but to do it. Deep down, she did in fact care for the teen hero and wanted her safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Shego looked up at Go Tower, dreading what her brothers would say. But she knew that standing there would get her nowhere, nor would it help Kimmie. Mustering her courage, she used her Go Team Glow and entered the tower, hearing her brothers bickering. She entered the room and put her hands on her hips until someone noticed.

Hego eventually realised there was a new presence and look round at the newcomer.

"Sis? Is that you?"

"Doy! Who else would it be. Look, I need a favour."

"Depends what it is." Mego said.

"Double M is back, and he has Kimmie. He will kill her Hego, he will kill her if I don't get Go Tower for him." Hego could have sworn he hear desperation in his voice. "And I-I can't let her die. Not matter how annoying she is, I care about her safety. All, you guys need to do is vacate the premises for a while until I can sort this out."

'If the Double M is back, then we have no choice. He knows our weaknesses and now he knows Shego's. We will be gone in ten minutes."

Shego turned to leave, "and sis?"

"Yeah Hego?"

"Be careful."

Shego left the room and waited for her brothers to leave before leaving the building herself. Within minutes of her brothers heading off to the city, the Double M and the Cunning Cat turned up, with a very weak Kim Possible.

"Shego?"

"Don't worry Kimmie, trust me on this. I'm going to get you out of this if it's the last thing I do."

"You two lovebirds can talk about this inside the tower because I'm not staying out here."

Shego had left the door open and Double M led the rest into the building. He looked quite pleased with Shego's efforts.

"Very good, you've done well. You can have five minutes alone with your girlfriend, but one wrong move and you both die." He left the room with his sister, laughing at their enemies predicament.

"She's not my girlfriend," Shego muttered and turned to Kim, "Hey Pumpkin. How you feeling?"

"I've been kidnapped Shego, how do you think I'm feeling."

"Do you know why they kidnapped you?"

"No."

"Because…because I care about you."

"And?"

"You're my soft spot Cupcake. He took you to control me. I was the one that put both of them away, single handedly might I add."

"And now they want revenge?"

"Okay, you're taking this 'I care about you' thing way too calmly. Why?"

The red-head blushed, "well, I uh…care about you to."

"You really do, don't you? No wonder we never killed each other!"

Kim giggled at Shego's remark, "I guess so."

They leaned in closer to one another, lips inches apart…When Double M came bursting in.

"Okay, that's enough chit-chat. Your next target is the Go City prison, and bring me the Brain Box."

"Hold up. The Brain Box? Are your mad? Do you even know what he is capable of?" Shego protested.

"Who's the Brain Box?" Kim asked.

"Haha, he's the most dangerous villain Team Go ever faced. And my cell mate."

"He nearly killed me and my brothers. Urgh, I am so doomed!"

"Hey Brain Box, how've you been?"

"You! After so many years, why have you come here now Shego."

"Like I had a choice okay? Double M is forcing me to do this."

"So he has finally figured out your weak spot. I take it you're busting me out of here?"

"Unfortunately yes." She opened the cell door, "Come on, we gotta get to Go Tower by nightfall."

They raced out of the prison and towards the docks where a small boat was waiting to take them to Go Tower. Before the Brain Box could complain, Shego shot him her scariest look that made him wriggle and not complain about the water. Soon the arrived a Go Tower in the early evening. Shego relaxed a little knowing her Princess wouldn't be harmed, yet.

"I ran your errand Double M, now let Kimmie go." Shego demanded when they entered to the main room.

"Why would I do that? I have you doing my every whim. So why would I let her go free? Tell me why."

"Because otherwise I will kill your dear sister here." Shego grabbed the Cunning Cat and ignited her plasma.

"Oh Shego, we both know you wouldn't harm a fly."

"I may not have killed before, but I have caused pain, intense pain. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to see your sister go though that."

He pulled Kim in front of his body, "I'm sure you wouldn't want to see poor Kimmie hurt. So put my sister down or…"

Shego put his sister down, likewise he put the teen hero down.

"What's next on my to do list I wonder?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I've done everything that you wanted Manipulator. I've robbed banks, I've ruined my no warrants policy with GJ, and I've done you stupid laundry. What else is there for me to do?"

"One final thing. You shall secure me as the ruler of Go City! Hahaha!"

"What? That's insane! I'll do anything, except that."

"You have no choice in the matter. I have your girlfriend, and you know what will happen if you disobey me, don't you?"

"Do you have any honour?"

"Honour? My dear, if I had any sense of honour this would be happening a completely different way."

Shego left the room in submission. Before doing what he wanted, the thief had an idea, a very good one at that.

Mego.

* * *

"Mego? I need your help you purple freak."

"I am not a freak Shego. I am…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look I've got an idea but you'll need your shrinkiness. Do you think you could shrink the others so you could all fit in my ankle pouch?"

"What are you thinking sis?"

"First things first. Double M wants me to establish him as ruler of Go City, the only reason I'm doing this is because of Kimmie. If we get her out of there…" Shego went into detail of what her plan entailed.

"There's no reason why we can't stop him. Normally I'm the genius," Shego rolled her eyes, "but that is one heck of a plan. This is why Hego should have listened to you more often. But it can't exactly shrink others without constant contact and a helluva lot of concentration."

* * *

"That's the fifth time you've tried to escape Miss Possible. I told you, there's no point in trying to run."

"If you don't want me to try, then tie me up. Lock me away." Kim goaded.

"We both know that wouldn't be as fun besides. My sister is having to repeatedly kicking your butt. Nevertheless, I fear soon you will outsmart my poor little sister, so I asked Brain Box to build a containment unit."

"Why is it that you have names like that, are you part of the alphabet syndicate?"

"Very funny', he pushed a button and a containment field powered up around Kim, "if you try to escape, it will administer a powerful shock."

Kim shoot him a look fuelled with hate and anger, one that would make even Shego run scared. The Double M quickly walked into the other room, desperate to get away from a killer stare. She was angry, angry that someone could get the better of Shego other than her. Perhaps even a little jealous. When he let them talk, they felt themselves become that little bit closer, that little bit warmer towards each other.

But the Cat was more than enough for Kim's skills in combat. Partially because of the unpredictable fighting style, combined with the agility of, well, a cat. It was almost like DNAmy had created a real human-cat hybrid, and succeeded. The thought of that made Kim shiver, it freaked her out to think of the mad scientist and her love of cuddle-buddies. Especially when she tried to make Kim into one that one time.

That was really freaky, Kim thought, reminiscing what had happened.

* * *

Flashback

Kim was strapped to a medical Gurney in the Lab, so was Ron but Rufus was still hiding in his pocket. They had gotten a call from someone who spotted a life-size cuddle-buddy walking through the trees in the Himalayas.

"You sure you don't want to help me Kim? You could help me collect everything I need. To make my pets."

"Sorry, I prefer the stuffed cuddle-buddies."

"Too bad, well. Let's see how well you work with a Cockatiel. I bought him just yesterday."

"Nononono, I don't mind the wings, but a beak? You can't be serious. Rufus!" Kim yelped.

The naked mole rat jumped out ant quickly undid Ron's straps. Who in turn distracted DNAmy long enough with his usual klutziness for the rodent to undo Kim's straps.

"Give it up Amy, you're done." Kim stated before cornering Amy

"But I wanted to see impressive results. You would have looked… magnificent."

"I would have looked like a freak with a beak. Come on."

* * *

Kim looked around her prison over ten times to see if there was a weak point, with no luck every time. The force field did indeed administer a shock each time the teen hero tried to force her way thought the plasma. She heard a very unenthusiastic grunt, one she would recognise anywhere. The raven haired woman trudged in, with a very unhappy look on her face. The Manipulation came back into the room when he heard the annoyed ex-heroine.

"Did you do it?"

"Doy, now let my Kimmie go."

"When I am officiated as the ruler, then you will have your girlfriend back. I'm going to have a shower, y have until I get back to talk with her."

He rushed out of the room, but they weren't alone. Shego's heightened senses told her the the Cat was lurking in the shadows.

"Hey Kimmie-cub."

"Shego, what did I tell you about that nickname."

"Only your dad can use it?" Kim nodded. "What about…bubble butt?"

"Shego!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist. I have a surprise."

"What is it?"

Shego leaned down and pulled something small out of her ankle pouch and set it on the floor. Once off of Shego's hand, it grew to reveal the rescue party known as Team Go.

"Hego? Get her outta there."

"Sure thing sis." Hego said as he pulled out the small field generator powering the containment field. Kim hugged Shego as soon as it was down, while the green woman, though surprised, sort of returned the hug. The Cat saw this and tried to attack Kim, but was jumped on by about fifteen Wego copies. Sirens could be heard from outside the tower and the manipulator came rushing in. He carried a pistol, and aimed at the couple.

"Call off to cops, or I'm going to shoot you both."

"And what makes you think that your bullets will hit us?"

"Plasma proof bullets. Amazing what the Brain Box can do with regular bullets isn't it?"

"Right. So of say, one of my brothers were to knock you off balance, you could hit us?"

"What? Whaaa…"

Unbeknownst to the Manipulator, Mego had shrunk down and silently made his way behind the criminal. Once behind him, Mego laches onto his legs and pushed while increasing his size.

"I'll get you for this Team Go! I promise you!"

Kim walked over to the downed villain and put on her best 'nice' face. She punched him and broke his nose.

"That was for kidnapping me."

She him him again, this time breaking his jaw.

"That was for suing Shego. And this…"

She knocked him out cold.

"Is for everything else."

* * *

Kim's room, later on

Kim and Shego were laying on the bed, Kim was resting on the older girls shoulder while she stroked Kim's hair.

"Kim, do you love me?"

"Well…I-I uh, I…well…"

"Yes or no. Do you love me?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Good, cause I uh, love you to pumpkin."

"I didn't know you were gay."

"I didn't know you were either. I'm just as surprised as you are. I've known I'm a lesbian for a long time. When did you know?."

"I knew when Ron and I just didn't…click when we kissed you know? I didn't feel it."

Kim looked into Shego's eyes. They stayed like that for several minutes until Shego leaned in closer. Their lips met, Kim slightly apprehensive at first but soon allowed the kiss to deepen. It felt good, it felt…right. Both pulled back for air.

"It certainly didn't feel like that."

"What did it feel like princess?"

"It felt…magical. Like it was meant to be."


End file.
